


Instruction Manual

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 08, Tryptich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi





	Instruction Manual

Isaac Bass grabbed the small book and stroked with his fingers over the cover, deep in thought. This was his real legacy, the most important item he would leave his grandson.

The golem was a great responsibility, more than somebody would expect at first glance. He was more than just a man made of clay, he was a companion, a protector. Aaron would understand in time.

 

 

 

Damn, he couldn't find the paper needed for his next joint. Where had he put it, he was sure he had some left. Without that joint he wouldn't manage to get through the next class.

The small book fell into his hands, his rusty Hebrew only allowed him to translate a word here and there.

The feel of the pages, they were the answer to his problem. Aaron took the book and sat on his bed. It was time for a joint.

 

 

 

Aaron opened his email account. He expected some news of a source for the Judah Initiative, the guy would email him back today or tomorrow.

A different mail, Sam and Dean, without any text. Aaron opened the attachment, a scan of tightly written pages showed up. He only needed seconds to recognize what he was seeing: They had found an instruction manual for his golem!

If he could be the good and responsible owner his golem needed him to be, perhaps he could accept him eating some bacon from time to time...


End file.
